Field of the Invention
The present disclosure generally relates to identification devices, and more particularly, to systems and methods that identify an individual and/or an object from a remote and adjustable distance.
Discussion of the Related Art
Identification devices, such as wearable wristbands, have long been used to identify individuals in particular settings. One common use is to identify patients within hospitals, out-patient clinics, and the like. When used in combination with an appropriate reading device, such as a bar code or radio frequency identification (RFID) scanner, a patient can be accurately identified so that appropriate test(s) can be performed, drugs administered, and the like.
FIG. 1 illustrates an identification device according to the prior art. The identification device 100 includes substrate 110, identification mechanism 120, and snap fastener components 132, 134, and 136 (collectively, fastener 130). Here, the substrate 110 forms an elongated flexible strip that may be worn as a patient wristband. Coupled to the substrate 110, the identification mechanism 120 may include a bar code or radio frequency identification (RFID) circuit. Fastener 130 is configured to adjustably and securely attach the identification device 100 to the wrist of a patient.
Unfortunately, existing identification devices, such as the identification device 100, only interface with corresponding reading devices at close range (i.e., typically less than three inches). In addition, conventional identification devices require direct line of sight to be read. As a result, reading of a conventional identification device frequently requires disruption of the patient. For example, blankets may need to be removed from a sleeping patient in order to read a wearable band. In another example, a new born child may need to be removed from an incubator in order to determine the infant's identity.
In light of the problems identified above, the inventor has provided systems and methods for more effectively identifying an individual and/or an object from a remote and adjustable distance.